driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions in Driver: San Francisco
Prologue * Prologue Chapter 1: With Great Power After the Prologue missions, a new chapter begins. This chapter begins the investigation what Jericho up to. You will meet Jericho's friends and ally, helping him to reach information and protect him from Tanner. You will read the text: The City is Yours - Go Explore!. It means that you can play all city missions and explore half of San Francisco. This will stop tutorial. The garage has unlock a vehicle and upgrade. Check them out! City missions City missions unlock Tanner's missions as well as activities. The chase (left) includes losing cops, protecting vehicle, and taking down gateway. The race (mid) wins if you are 1st or 2nd to this event. The stunt (right) includes drifts, jumps, overtakes, and etc. The yellow circle with a lock means that the Tanner's mission is locked. Complete one mission first and this lock will break into Tanner's mission! You can choose one of them and follow the rules for each city missions to easily unlock Tanner's missions! * Breaking News (Stunt) * College Fund (Race) * Learn to Scream (Stunt) * Meet the Heat (Chase) Ram If you complete one of the city missions, an ability is unlocked. It is called ram. * Hold (Ram) to charge * Release (Ram) to use A tutorial will do... # Shift into a vehicle (Shift) # Ram a vehicle. After that, # Ram 3 more vehicles Boost If you complete four city missions, the boost ability is ready. Also called as nitro (common word) * Accelerate + (Boost) to boost! Tutorial: * Shift into a vehicle * Try out the boost. After that, * Boost for 1 second Tanner's mission Well, you've unlock this mission! Continue the story! * Prove It Flashback Movie Narrator: Previously on Driver San Francisco Jessica Adams: Convicted cop-killer and international smuggling kingpin Charles Jericho faces sentencing later today. (Charles Jericho) Tanner: Jericho put a bullet in my back, and a lot of good men in the ground. (John Tanner) Jones: Jericho's going down today. You did that. Be proud of that. (Tobias Jones) Forty-Adam-Thirty moving to assist officers under fire from a - goddamn news chopper! Tanner: I'm Ray? I'm Ray. Jones: Whoa! There is no part of me that wants to believe what I just saw! Tanner: Yeah, but you saw it. I'm not losing my mind... it's real. Tanner's mission The last mission in this chapter... Finish it! * Kidnapped Chapter 2: Good Samaritan Movie Conversations NEAR GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE Jones: So how's she doing? Tanner: Ah, she's shook up, but she'll be alright. Jones: Not everyday you get locked in the trunk of a car. Tanner: Not for her, anyway. Let's get out of here. Jones: Alright. Second chapter, we're right ahead! The locked area of San Francisco is now available to roam! New garages, vehicles, soundtracks and missions are blooming to your driving career. Rapid Shift After the movie, a task will appear to you, the rapid shift. Rapid shift is perfect for switching racers and cops. * Press (Rapid Shift) to rapid shift * Rapid shift cancels shift * Return instantly to vehicle Tutorial: # (Shift) enter shift # Press (Shift) 'to rapid shift In taking down the getaway... # Press '(Shift) to rapid shift. Use rapid shift thrice until the progress bar is full. # Now, take down the getaway with rapid shift! City Missions * Double or Quits (Race) * Mission From God (Chase) * Street Race Takedown (Chase) * The Big Break (Stunt) Chapter 3: Detective Work Chapter 4: Manhunt Chapter 5: Deep Undercover Chapter 6: Hunted Chapter 7: Anything Goes Category:Missions in Driver: San Francisco Category:Missions